Through the Wardrobe
by WonderWitch123
Summary: When Rose Weasley asks the room of requirement for an escape from her boring world she gets more than she bargained for.


**A/N: Hello all, this quick note is just to inform you that my prompts were:**

 **(colour) silver,  
** **(word) utopia,  
** **(quote) "one day, you will be old enough to start reading fairytales again" by C. S. Lewis _The Chronicles of Narnia_ . **

**I have decided to cross over the chronicles of Narnia and harry potter in the category movies crossover.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Through the Wardrobe

I wandered forward, tiptoeing around the room a little in awe. When I had asked the Room of Requirement to present to me a room filled full of fairytales I didn't for one minute think that this would happen. Taking in my surroundings, I took a deep breath and gazed around the room in wonder.

The room looked to be a square, and on three out of four walls bookcases filled the entire space. There was a small ladder attached to the bookcases on rails so you could scale them. On the fourth wall there was, painted in silver, a quote which read: 'one day you will be old enough to start reading fairytales again'. Parts of the floor were covered in what appeared to be squishy different coloured bean bags.

I wandered over to examine the books, carefully reading every title. There were some I knew: Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella. And then there were others I didn't even know existed: the Wonderful Birch, the Dog and the Sparrow. I was well known to my friends as a bookworm, and although I did love reading and expanding my knowledge, few people knew that I loved to read fairytales also. As I was scanning the brown bookshelves, my curiosity spiked. Although each wall was covered in books, there were small gaps between each bookshelf. On one of the walls, there was a small gap between the end of the wall and the next bookcase.

I stepped closer, eyes trained on the gap. It looked big enough to fit someone around my shape and size. Curiosity now raging, I peered closer towards the gap and… there was nothing there. Disappointment filling me, I leant against the wall. It seemed that my imagination was running away with me yet again. Tilting my head back, I waited for my head to make contact with the hard surface. But it didn't.

A few seconds later, I felt my body fall backwards as the wall I was leaning on began to crumble. Remembering that the Room of Requirement adjusted to my every need, an image of a big fluffy bed appeared in my head. As the last of the wall crumbled below me, I felt my body fall backwards. A few moments later, something soft and fluffy made contact with my back and I relaxed. Climbing off the comfortable mattress, I willed it to disappear and it did.

I could now examine my new surroundings.

The bit of the wall which had crumbed now held a door in its place. Spinning around, my eyes scanned the room, which was bare except for one object in the room: a wardrobe.

It was a magnificent thing, almost touching the ceiling and it seemed to fill the space surrounding it. I walked closer, and let my fingers trace the intricate patterns that were cut into it. My hands landed on the round, smooth door handle, and I leant forward as if in anticipation as to what I would find. Tugging the cumbersome door open, I opened it slightly, and lifted my leg up to climb in; I had no hesitation that it wouldn't hold my weight.

The door swung shut after me, and as it did I was engulfed in darkness. Cursing myself for not asking for a torch, I fought my way through soft fur coats. Hands outstretched, I leant forward, awaiting contact with the back panel of wood. But it never came.

Instead, I made contact with what appeared to feel like another hand. Freaking out, I tried to drop it and scrambled backwards, terrified of what the light might show. As soon I reached the door, the fingers clasped onto my wrist tight, and as I fell backwards it fell with me.

BANG!

Disorientated, I lifted my head up and rubbed my eyes. Tears sprung to them as I touched the part which had made contact with the floor- it appeared that a lump would most likely form there. Sitting up straight, I opened my eyes and came face to face with what appeared to be a girl my age, perhaps a little younger.

"Ah!" I yelped, a little scared of the girl that had appeared in front of me. In contrast to myself, however, she seemed perfectly at home. Shrugging out of her rather big fur jacket, she placed it neatly on the floor next to her. She stood up and dusted herself off, crossed her feet, looked straight into my eyes and said:

"Hello. I'm Lucy, fellow wanderer of the wardrobes. I must say, I am glad to see another being. This being only my second wardrobe, I wasn't sure that I would find another place so soon but I can see that isn't the case."

"Wait, back up a second," I questioned "What do you mean when you say wardrobe?"

As soon as I had asked this a look of question flitted across her face. "You mean you don't travel as such the way I do?"

"I travel by broomstick, but I have never head of a means of wardrobe travelling."

"Oh dear," Lucy mumbled to herself "If you aren't a wardrobe traveller that means that you don't know about Narnia. This means I have told someone who isn't supposed to know!" Crossing and then uncrossing her feet multiple times, she picked up her coat and made her way towards the wardrobe as though she was going to pop right in again.

"Wait!" I said grabbing her wrist. "I know all about magic, if that is what you mean. I certainly am no muggle! I may have never heard about Narnia, whatever that place may be but I can certainly tell you all about Hogwarts in return for you telling me all about Narnia."

"Magic?" she looked intrigued and I knew that I had grasped her curiosity.

"Yes, magic. My story in return for yours."

"Very well then. But I shall go first.

Narnia is, in summertime … oh how do I phrase it? A utopia. I love spending summer there. Green grass, sweet smells, it is perfect. But in winter, it is oh so cold. Imagine the coldest you can think of here, in this world, and then multiply it. It is so cold! So, in winter, I travel by wardrobe. I first found Narnia by stumbling through an old wardrobe and when I struggled to find the back of one I was hiding in in a game of hide I seek, I found Narnia. This winter, I have found your world."

I gasped in wonder. This all seemed so surreal. How could I be sure that she wasn't just another student who was playing a prank on me?

"Now wait a second," I said, hand pointed towards her in a firm questioning matter. "How don't I-"

"What time is it?" Lucy said, eyes glancing towards the watch on my wrist.

"I don't know, it stopped working the other day." I answered her question as she began to rise from the position she was currently in.

"I don't know how time works here in contrast with my own land. Although seconds could have passed here it might be months there. I have to go but hopefully we will see each other again. It was nice to meet you-"

"Rose," I supplied, "Rose Weasley," and we smiled brightly at each other. "I hope that we will meet again."

I watched as this strange girl disappeared back through the wardrobe from whence she came and the wall reformed itself. I stared hard at the spot where it had all happened, it was so smooth, so unbroken that I couldn't help but wonder if it had all been a dream.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
